Tank or cannister type vacuum cleaners are widely used and many of such vacuum cleaners employ a fluid conduit assembly connected to a suitable tank at one end and a cleaning tool, or the like, at the other end with such cleaning tool often comprising a device, such as a cleaning brush, which is powered by an electric motor.
Fluid conduit assemblies proposed heretofore and used with tank type vacuum cleaners have mating electrical components which are easily separated and disconnected during normal operation of their associated vacuum cleaners. Accordingly, the need exists for a simple and economical fluid conduit assembly which may be used in tank type vacuum cleaners, or the like, and which employs electrical components which are locked together during use so as to prevent their separation.